1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of storage and more specifically relates to a hanging sunglass holder system entitled Hanging Sunglasses Line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sunglasses are a form of protective eyewear designed primarily to prevent bright sunlight and high-energy visible light from damaging or discomforting the eyes. They can sometimes also function as a visual aid, as variously termed spectacles or glasses exist, featuring lenses that are colored, polarized or darkened. Healthcare professionals recommend eye protection whenever the sun comes out to protect the eyes from ultraviolet radiation and blue light, which can cause several serious eye problems. Its usage is mandatory immediately after some surgical procedures such as IntroLASIC and recommended for a certain time period in dusty areas, when leaving the house and in front of a TV screen or computer monitor after LASEK.
Sunglasses have long been associated with celebrities and film actors primarily from a desire to mask their identity. Since the 1940's sunglasses have been popular as a fashion accessory, especially on the beach. Many users have several pairs of sunglasses in order to set a variety of ‘fashions tones’. The trouble with having several pairs of sunglasses, as many consumers do, is finding a sufficiently safe, sufficiently ample space in which to organize and store them. It is desirable to have sunglasses accessible, yet protected from potential damage during storage. An efficient, effective, a reasonably priced means for storing sunglasses is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,726 to David Rosenwein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,666 to David G. Nichols, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,602 to Richard S. Dunchock. This art is representative of storage. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a hanging sunglass holder system should provide sufficient storage space for many pairs of sunglasses that is easily accessible while protecting sunglasses from damage during storage and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable hanging sunglass holder system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.